northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/GP-NET TV Ratings (October 17-21, 2016): 'Sengoku no Miko' debuts strongly in pilot week; 'Colors of Navigation' finally clinched on 4th spot
GP-NET TV Ratings (October 17-21, 2016): 'Sengoku no Miko' debuts strongly in pilot week; 'Colors of Navigation' finally clinched on 4th spot by: Yuuya Okamoto, GP-NET Interactive 2016/10/22; 09:45 GP-NET's newest primetime series, Sengoku no Miko debuts strongly in the pilot week, according to the joint data conducted by AGB Nielsen and local based ratings service provider, PR Costner Media Research, for Mega Ranzukan households. The Hikari Kitagawa-Yumi Hayashibara starrer posted a rating of 25.8%, enough to clinch on the fourth place in its pilot episode in the overall race. Meanwhile, phenomenal afternoon dance-tokusatsu series, Colors Of Navigation, finally clinched on 4th place from October 19 to 21. In October 20, the Jade Ramones-starred tied with Sengoku no Miko in 4th place with a rating of 24.8%. Here are the top 10 shows of GP-NET for October 17-21, based on the data conducted by AGB Nielsen and PR Costner Media Research for Mega Ranzukan households. ***'October 17, 2016 (Monday)'*** October 17, 2016 (Mon) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Daytime): Morning News and Social Studies Inc. 7.4% vs. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger 11.8% vs. Kamen Rider Wizard 12.9%; Antes Muerta que Lichita 14.3% vs. Together With You 15.9% vs. Kids On Talk 13.2%; Lunch Time, Game Time Party Time! 17.8% vs. Oakwood Revenge 14.7%; Always With You Forever 18.7% vs. Colors Of Navigation 20.6% vs. Primetime Podcast 16.8% October 17, 2016 (Mon) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Primetime): 13 Mysteries 15.9% vs. News On The Dot 27.4%; Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters 31.2% vs. Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT 26.9%; Sengoku no Miko 25.8% vs. Never Surrender 22.7%; The Night News 13.6% vs. The Party Corner 10.4%; Basic Newsplay 2016 7.3% vs. The Shop Network 3.9% vs. Music Tracks 2.4% ***'October 18, 2016 (Tuesday)'*** October 18, 2016 (Tue) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Daytime): Morning News and Social Studies Inc. 6.8% vs. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger 10.9% vs. Kamen Rider Wizard 13.6%; Antes Muerta que Lichita 14.8% vs. Together With You 16.3% vs. Kids On Talk 12.6%; Lunch Time, Game Time Party Time! 17.8% vs. Oakwood Revenge 14.9%; Always With You Forever 19.3% vs. Colors Of Navigation 21.2% vs. Primetime Podcast 14.9% October 18, 2016 (Tue) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Primetime): 13 Mysteries 16.3% vs. News On The Dot 27.2%; Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters 33.7% vs. Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT 28.8%; Sengoku no Miko 24.5% vs. Never Surrender 17.9%; The Night News 16.2% vs. The Party Corner 15.6%; Basic Newsplay 2016 11.2% vs. The Shop Network 6.9% vs. Music Tracks 3.6% ***'October 19, 2016 (Wednesday)'*** October 19, 2016 (Wed) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Daytime): Morning News and Social Studies Inc. 6.4% vs. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger 10.6% vs. Kamen Rider Wizard 13.9%; Antes Muerta que Lichita 14.8% vs. Together With You 16.9% vs. Kids On Talk 13.2%; Lunch Time, Game Time Party Time! 17.6% vs. Oakwood Revenge 15.2%; Always With You Forever 18.7% vs. Colors Of Navigation 22.3% vs. Primetime Podcast 14.5% October 19, 2016 (Wed) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Primetime): 13 Mysteries 21.8% vs. News On The Dot 25.3%; Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters 32.8% vs. Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT 28.3%; Sengoku no Miko 25.3% vs. Never Surrender 22.1%; The Night News 14.5% vs. The Party Corner 11.8%; Basic Newsplay 2016 9.9% vs. The Shop Network 7.3% vs. Music Tracks 2.8% ***'October 20, 2016 (Thursday)'*** October 20, 2016 (Thu) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Daytime): Morning News and Social Studies Inc. 7.6% vs. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger 9.9% vs. Kamen Rider Wizard 12.6%; Antes Muerta que Lichita 13% vs. Together With You 16.4% vs. Kids On Talk 12.3%; Lunch Time, Game Time Party Time! 17.1% vs. Oakwood Revenge 14.3%; Always With You Forever 17.6% vs. Colors Of Navigation 24.8% vs. Primetime Podcast 15.2% October 20, 2016 (Thu) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Primetime): 13 Mysteries 21.9% vs. News On The Dot 27.6%; Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters 34.7% vs. Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT 28.3%; Sengoku no Miko 24.8% vs. Never Surrender 20.2%; The Night News 16.8% vs. The Party Corner 12.5%; Basic Newsplay 2016 10.4% vs. The Shop Network 6.4% vs. Music Tracks 3.1% ***'October 21, 2016 (Friday)'*** October 21, 2016 (Fri) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Daytime): Morning News and Social Studies Inc. 7.4% vs. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger 10% vs. Kamen Rider Wizard 13.2%; Antes Muerta que Lichita 13.2% vs. Together With You 15.8% vs. Kids On Talk 11.9%; Lunch Time, Game Time Party Time! 16.6% vs. Oakwood Revenge 14.7%; Always With You Forever 19.3% vs. Colors Of Navigation 25.4% vs. Primetime Podcast 15.2% October 21, 2016 (Fri) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Primetime): 13 Mysteries 24.3% vs. News On The Dot 26.2%; Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters 32.1% vs. Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT 23.6%; Sengoku no Miko 27.8% vs. Giggly Wiggly Gang 16.4%; The Night News 16.2% vs. The Party Corner 12.7%; Basic Newsplay 2016 11.3% vs. The Shop Network 7.9% vs. Music Tracks 4.6% Category:Blog posts Category:TV Rating Updates